Too Early For Wine
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Why did they ask Reid?


Leaning into the older man's side, Emily let her leg stretch out and her foot rub against one of her cat's ears when he rubbed against her leg. "Sergio," she said in a mock stern voice, letting her fiancé's fingers rake through her hair, "don't interrupt me. Mommy's busy."

Hotch's brow arched. "Mommy?"

Feeling the older man pull her tighter against him, Emily turned her head and grinned. "You like that?"

"I'm not sure," he hesitated, chuckling when the younger brunette pulled his head down so she could kiss just under his chin. "I may have a problem calling you something our son does."

Emily shrugged. "I don't know," she said innocently, moving onto her knees on the couch, "I don't have a problem with it," she grinned, "daddy."

He let her run her fingers through his hair, and he took her by the waist and brought her down for a kiss. "Ok, that I don't have a problem with."

The brunette woman laughed against her fiancé's lips.

"Emily? Where are your screwdrivers?"

Pulling back, Emily rested her forehead against Hotch's and sighed. "Garage!" she called back, hearing her friend scurry through their kitchen.

"When is he leaving?" the older man asked, letting his fiancé lean back into him once she sat herself back down.

Emily shrugged, ignoring the sounds of her friends riffling through their garage as Sergio jumped into her lap. "Whenever he's done." They had asked their genius friend over to help fix their computer that had frozen and crashed the other day, and he'd been there for over two hours.

"I'll shoot him."

Snorting, Emily slapped at the older man's chest.

"Why isn't Penelope here?" Hotch asked, his eyes on the romantic comedy they'd put on but his mind on the younger man in their house making so much noise. "Wasn't she supposed to come by at four?"

The other brunette rolled her eyes. "She's at work." It was only Wednesday.

Both agents had booked some vacation days over the first half of the year and they decided while Jack was away on a three day school trip with his Aunt Jessica supervising, they'd use a few of their days to have a long romantic weekend.

That wasn't working out as planned.

"She said she'd come and fix it whenever she finished her day," Emily reminded the older man. "But you should have seen Reid's face when I asked Pen and not him," she pouted. "It was as if I kicked his puppy."

"Reid's allergic to puppies."

Glaring at the man she was to marry, Emily continued. "Anyway, I couldn't not invite him to help. I told him he could try and fix it before Pen got here after work." She knew the younger agent loved a challenge.

"Emily?"

Meeting her fiancé's annoyed gaze, the agent huffed. "Yeah?"

"Do you have a wrench?" the genius asked.

Emily and Hotch watched as one another had their brows furrow and the foreheads crease as they grew confused. "For what?" she asked, her and her fiancé turning to the entrance of the living room.

Hesitating to answer the older agents, Reid popped his head out from behind the wall that separated them. "Reasons."

She gestured back to the garage with confusion written across her face.

"If our desktop isn't dead by now," Hotch groused, laughing as the younger woman playfully slapped at his chest. "Well it has to be by now, come on. What in the hell do you need a wrench for to fix a computer?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I don't know."

"Nothing," her fiancé pointed out immediately, "nothing inside of a computer needs fixing from a wrench."

The brown eyed woman glared at the older man as she relaxed back into the couch, feeling Sergio crawl from out of her lap and over onto the cushion beside her. "How about we just focus on the movie?" Taking her water from the dining room table, sadly being too early for her favorite wine she knew Hotch had bought for their dinner that night, she let her fiancé wrap his arm around her shoulders as their eyes turned back to the television.

Watching the screen for a minute, the Unit Chief frowned. "Do you know what's going on?"

Emily frowned. "Not a clue."

After another forty-five minutes of their friend interrupting them every time they went in for a kiss or happened to cuddle too close on the couch, Emily was finally fed up. "Spencer I swear to God," she grumbled, hearing the younger man drop another tool out in their study for the third time in two minutes. "If Pen doesn't get here soon, I'm taking that screwdriver and shoving it up his a-"

"Munchkins!" the technical analyst called, letting herself into the Hotchner household and waving to the couple down in the living room.

The brunette looked over to her friend with wide eyes, hearing her cat dash off the couch and onto the floor. "How did you get in?"

Garcia made a face and held up her spare key.

"Did you steal that?"

"Of course not," the blond laughed, her heels clicking against the hardwood floors, "I made a copy!"

Hotch watched as Emily's jaw hit the floor.

"So you stole my key, copied it and then put it back all without my noticing?"

Garcia grinned and made her way into the living room. "So where is my boy genius?" Before her friend could answer, all heads spun to the sound of their computer hitting the hardwood floor of their study. "I'll just go."

Emily's face fell as her best friend disappeared, feeling the man by her side run his hand down her arm. "They're going to kill me," she said blandly, immediately hearing the pair back in the study start to argue, Reid refusing to give up the computer he was doing his best to fix without the woman's help.

The older man leaned in and pressed a long kiss to his fiancé's neck, hearing the movie they were watching ending behind them.

Feeling her fiancé's warm lips against her neck, she quickly turned her head, eager to turn their supposed to be romantic day back on route. "Do you think they'll notice if we sneak upstairs?" she whispered, laughing as the older man's face brightened into a smile.

She let Hotch take her hand and rush her up the stairs, batting the cat out of their way and locking the door behind them to cut off the voices from down the stairs. "Thirty minutes?" she asked, breathless.

Hearing Reid's voice grow louder, Hotch led the brunette toward the bed. "Twenty." Who knew what could happen downstairs between the two agents in their home if they were gone for thirty minutes?

"Twenty," she laughed, blocking out the screams from downstairs as she fell back into the sheets.


End file.
